Go to the Yule ball with me
by Maxi Fallon
Summary: Draco is trying to convince Hermione to go to the Yule ball with him and she is making him work for it. How far will he go to get the girl. One-shot


"Go to the yule ball with me."

Hermione Granger was seated in her favourite spot in the library when she heard the voice. She looked up at the person who spoke. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face.

Hermione had been crushing on the Slytherin all year and couldn't believe he was actually asking her to go to the yule ball with him. But the way he did it was inexcusable. She decided to have a little fun with him.

She answered with her own smirk and a simple;

"No."

Draco's smirk fell. "No?"

"No."

"Why not? It's not like you could do any better in this school."

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "Wow Malfoy you sure know how to win a girl over. I suppose that if you really insist on an explanation then I best give one. Now I know this is going to be hard for you but think for a moment."

Draco scowled at the comment but Hermione just smiled. "If a person came up to you and practically demanded that you go to the ball with them would you do it? The way you asked is extremely impolite. Think up another way to ask me."

"Then you'll go with me?"

A small mysterious smile graced her lips. "Perhaps."

"Fine." Draco turned and left the library.

Two days later Hermione was in the same spot as before when Draco entered the Library. It began to feel like de ja vu to Draco as he make his way over to her. Instead of just demanding like he did last time he sat down next to her and waited until she looked over at him.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

She gave him a small smile before answering. "Better but still not quite right. Try again."

She turned back to her book. She heard Draco sigh before leaving again.

The next morning Hermione got a package delivered to her by owl. It came in with the normal mail but by how well groomed it was you could tell it wasn't a Hogwarts owl. After delivering the rectangle package to Hermione the bird sat at the table clearly waiting for an answer.

Hermione had a good idea who it was from. The boy who was staring at her from across the hall. Draco Malfoy. She opened it to find a single red rose with a note attached. The note read:

_Dear Hermione_

_Will you please attend the ball with me?_

_D.M._

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the corniness of this. Ginny leaned over to see what she got.

"Who gave you that?" she asked.

"Malfoy. He's been asking me to the ball."

Ginny gasped. "Malfoy? As in the Draco Malfoy you've been crushing one?"

_Thank merlin the boys aren't here right now_ Hermione thought to herself. Despite her telling them they would flip if they knew Malfoy was asking her out.

"Yes that Malfoy."

"Well are you going to say yes?"

"No. This is way to cheesy, he needs to think up another way to impress me."

She wrote down a quick reply and gave it to the owl who was patiently waiting. The bird hooted at her then flew over to Draco.

He took the note from the owl and read it.

_Nice try but too cliché_

_Try again_

_H.G._

He was out of ideas. Draco had tried everything he could think of to get Granger to go with him to the ball. He expressed his problem to Blaise at dinner.

"Come on mate it's not that hard to impress a lady." Blaise told him. "Just make a grand gesture, girls love it."

"Blaise it's not that simple Grangers no ordinary girl. Everything I try doesn't work. I've never had this kind of problem before I don't know what to do."

"You know what, get up." Blaise said grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"What?"

"I'm helping you seeing as you won't help yourself. Now come on."

He dragged him over to the Gryffindor table and up to where Hermione was seated with Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti. The girls looked up as they approached with questioning eyes. Blaise let go of Draco's arm and gestured to the girls.

"Go on Draco."

Draco sighed and turned to Hermione. "Hermione will you-"

Hermione cut him off. "Sorry what? I can't hear you it's too loud in here."

"I can fix that."

Blaise grinned at them before shouting out. "Hey!"

He was ignored so he tried again. "HEY!"

The hall fell silent as curious eyes turned to them from every direction. They watched Blaise the most seeing as he was the one who spoke.

"WILL YOU QUITE DOWN, MY FRIEND HERE HAS GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!"

He smirked satisfied and turned to Draco. "All yours mate."

_Go big or go home right?_ Was Draco's thoughts when he turned and jumped up on the Ravenclaw table before turning back to face the girl of his dream. She as well as the other girls looked a little stunned at how far he was going with this.

"Hermione Granger!" his voice rang clearly through the hall. "Will you please, _please_ go to the yule ball with me?"

The girls turned to face each other and pretended to discuss it. Draco jumped down and went to make a break for it to save himself the embarrassment of getting rejected in front of the whole school. Before he could get far Blaise grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back. The girls turned back to face them and Hermione stood. Taking two steps forward until she was right in front of Draco.

"Of course I will you dummy!" she let out a chuckle and hugged him.

Draco stood there stunned for a second before hugging her back. Cheers erupted through the great hall as well as a few boo's.

Draco tilted Hermione's chin up and kissed her softly. They were ignorant to it all the responses in that moment. And who could blame them, they were happy.


End file.
